Quieto como Estatua
by BloomyLee
Summary: Lo conoció de la manera más inusual, después de haber perdido su trabajo, y día tras día trataba de remediar la penosa situación en la que se encontraba. Un joven muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes que siempre le provocaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia, quien sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en alguien muy preciado para él. AU. Levi X Eren /Reencarnación.


**_¿Qué tal mis bellas criaturitas? A veces es bueno tomarse un break, sobre todo cuando escuchas música y no puedes evitar escribir._**

**_Esta historia me basé en la canción "Arrival of the Birds" de The Cinematic Orchestra y "Color Sky" de Two Steps From Hell (Recomendable escucharlas mientras leen)_**

**_En esta historia, como en otra que escribí, tampoco mencioné los nombres de los personajes (Rivaille y Eren específicamente) pero de igual forma lograrán identificarlos. _**

**_¡Por favor, disfruten tanto como yo sufrí escribiendo! PD: No le quise dar tanto al angst, ustedes entenderán a lo que me refiero._**

* * *

**_Quieto como Estatua_**

_"No importa cuantas veces, nos volveremos a ver, una y otra vez"_

El sonido estruendoso de una puerta al cerrarse produjo que más de algún pájaro espantado saliera volando de sus respectivos árboles. El soplido del viento otoñal retumbaba a voz vivaz en sus tímpanos y rondaba con fuerza en aquel lugar, remeciendo las ramas que crujían en poderosas sacudidas con lo poco y nada de hojas que le quedaban. Hojas secas y en tonalidades rojizas, otras amarillas y otras en un potente violeta que danzaban en el aire en múltiples oscilaciones. Las nubes se acumulaban en el cielo tornándose poco a poco oscuras y lúgubres, señalando una posible tormenta que se acercaba a toda prisa, acechando todo a su paso.

Pero a él poco le importaba.

Nuevamente las discusiones y las peleas con su esposa le habían hecho perder los estribos, dejándolo con malestares en la cabeza y una furia incontrolable que le hacían salir de su propia casa para despejar la mente y calmar sus nervios.

Disputas constantes que últimamente habían aumentado por culpa de la situación financiera en la que vivían. Estaban decayendo poco a poco y eso era mala señal de que su relación se estaba haciendo pedazos.

Las cosas se volvieron así desde que él había perdido su trabajo.

Corrían el grave peligro de ser embargados y terminar viviendo en las desoladas calles de la ciudad, donde el frío aguardaba fuertemente durante las noches y más de alguna vida indigente se llevaba.

Su esposa temía ese destino cruel y despiadado. Lloraba a cántaros días tras día y no paraba de juzgar a su marido por lo poco entusiasta que se veía frente a esta situación. Sin embargo, él hacía todo lo posible por conseguir un nuevo empleo, salía a recorrer la ciudad sin descanso desde muy temprano en la mañana y no regresaba hasta muy tarde en la noche, más no lo lograba.

Después de haber salido azotando la puerta de su casa, posterior a una pelea insensata con su esposa, vagaba por las deshabitadas calles otoñales de la villa con el frío lúgubre que lamía sus tobillos. El viento vapuleaba contra su abrigo negro y remecía sus cabellos oscuros, haciéndolo temblar. Sus labios palpitaban por el aire gélido, dejándolos completamente rojos e hinchados. Su aliento recaía en sus manos tratando de mantenerlas cálidas y se abrazaba con fuerza en ese día glacial.

No sabía cuántas veces había recorrido ese mismo sitio. Observaba con atención cada tienda instalada en uno de los tantos edificios de la ciudad, revisando si existía algún puesto de trabajo disponible para él. Ya no le importaba si conseguía alguno que distanciara de su profesión, su objetivo en ese momento era tenerlo, sin importar si fuese mesero, cajero, vendedor ambulante o lo que fuera, solo quería asegurarse de que pudiese pagar las deudas que poco a poco le hacían peligrar con hacerlo vivir en condiciones deplorables y terminar de destruirle su matrimonio que ya poco menos se encontraba en las ruinas.

Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo la congelada corriente adentrarse por los poros de su rostro y también al momento de tomar aire, raspando sus fosas nasales que recorrían su cavidad hasta llegar a helarle la garganta, sintiendo un dolor agudo que irrumpía hasta en lo profundo de su pecho.

El viento seguía resoplando con fuerza, y las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en caer.

Sentía las chispas rebotar en su cabello azabache y empapar su pálido rostro con plenitud, oyendo el chasquido sordo de las pizcas brincando en el suelo. Miles y miles de gotas cayendo del cielo gris. El día era oscuro y solitario. Ningún rastro de ser viviente se percibía en alguna esquina de las calles. Los árboles se removían con furia y las ramas rechinaban tras remecerse en suma brusquedad.

Caminaba a paso lento y sin cuidado.

Sus ropajes estilaban. El frío se calaba hasta en los huesos, sus manos temblaban, pero ya nada le importaba. De todas maneras no tenía a dónde ir, o más bien, no quería regresar. Había estado toda la mañana buscando en vano y su voluntad ya estaba decayendo. Daba lo mismo cuántas veces lo intentase, todos los días era lo mismo.

Fue cuando de pronto, en medio de la lluvia, a la distancia, divisó una figura al otro lado de la calle.

No sabía interpretarlo con certeza, pero al parecer era un muñeco, o eso creía. Era como ver un espantapájaros. Daba igual lo que fuese, estaba quieto como una estatua. Era como ver un destello de luz relumbrar en ese lóbrego día, como ver la galaxia completa en un pequeño telescopio, despidiendo unos finos matices color dorado, brillante como mil soles.

Solo por curiosidad, se acercó a aquello que le llamaba la atención y cruzó la calle.

Lo observó con cuidado.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Era un muñeco? ¿Una estatua? ¿Un monumento?

El extraño muñeco al parecer miraba a algún punto fijo. A pesar del fuerte viento que resoplaba, no se movía. Seguía estático como una momia.

Tenía la forma de un joven de más o menos dieciséis años. Estaba completamente cubierto de pintura refulgente, con un rostro sereno, lo cual permitía apreciar mejor las finas facciones del muchacho. Sus cejas pronunciadas pero que no resaltaban en exceso eran opacadas por sus agraciados ojos verdes que centelleaban como la esmeralda, más sus labios pulcros y hermosos completamente entreabiertos. Era un perfecto maniquí.

Pero no.

Aquello no era un maniquí, ni una estatua, ni un muñeco, ni una momia, ni un monumento, mucho menos un espantapájaros.

Era una persona.

No emitía movimiento alguno, se mantenía estático como una piedra. El frío era insoportable, y sus oídos podían percibir el silbido del viento que arrasaba con fuerza la atmósfera. Aun así, el joven muchacho permanecía quieto. Era como ver una reliquia en de un museo dentro de una vitrina o un fósil cristalizado.

Pasase lo que pasase, su cuerpo seguía rígido.

Se preguntaba por qué el joven muchacho se encontraba solo y desamparado en medio de un lugar donde no había nadie, donde el viento soplaba a remezones, la lluvia caía a cántaros y el frío acechaba hasta congelarle las entrañas.

Miró hacia uno de los costados del muchacho, y observó una caja de cartón situada a los pies del chico, con unas cuantas monedas esparcidas dentro de ella.

El hombre azabache enarcó una ceja y supuso que quizás se trataba de una forma muy estúpida de ganar dinero.

Sin embargo, revisó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y lanzó un par de monedas en el centro de la caja, oyéndose el sonido metálico de los capitales estrellarse unos con otros.

De pronto, pudo darse cuenta de algo.

El muchacho se comenzó a mover y sacó unas especies de sables que rodeaban sus caderas, haciendo unas poses heroicas como las de un caballero en el medioevo mientras con sus brazos realizaba piruetas de un lado hacia el otro. Sus orbes verdes irradiaban como piedras preciosas por cada giro de su cuerpo. Sentía como si esos movimientos fuesen reales, como si aquel joven peleara con algún ente invisible y poderoso. Pero lo más extraño, es que una profunda nostalgia le invadió hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Y luego se detuvo, quedando en una posición totalmente distinta a la inicial.

Dejó de moverse.

El hombre suspiró. Miró la hora de su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y debía continuar en la travesía de su búsqueda interminable de algún trabajo cuanto antes.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Los días seguían siendo exactamente iguales, no conseguía trabajo alguno, pero las querellas con su esposa iban de mal en peor, más si ya estaban comenzando a presentarse los primeros signos de violencia intrafamiliar. Su esposa había prácticamente enloquecido, y lo golpeó de sobremanera.

Él en cambio, intentaba controlarse, pero no pudo evitar levantarle la mano y empujarla de forma repentina para así poder salir de ese infierno cuanto antes.

Fin de mes se acercaba y la necesidad de encontrar un empleo pronto le aterrorizaba enormemente.

Seguía vagando por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, las heladas habían comenzado a invadir ese lugar más que nunca y un frío incontrolable atravesaba los tejidos de su abrigo. Su cabello estaba completamente escarchado, podía ver el vapor que salía de sus sonrosados labios y se sobaba las manos intentando calentarse con fastidio. Era muy tarde en la noche, y solo los focos de luz le permitían tener una visión amplia del lugar, era como ver antorchas encendidas en el pasillo de un oscuro castillo.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron al distinguir a la distancia nuevamente una figura.

Era el mismo muchacho que había visto el día anterior y exactamente en la misma posición en la que había quedado, como si durante todo el día y toda la noche se hubiese quedado inmóvil. Ese chico tenía que estar bromeando, no le encontraba una razón lógica por la cual aquel sujeto se quedase parado ahí en la calle completamente solo y quieto en una gélida noche como aquella.

Se acercó a aquel joven.

No importaba cuanto lo mirase, el chico no reaccionaba. Y no importaba cuanto lo observase, seguía siendo hermoso, como un ángel sereno. Sus ojos… eran lo que más le llamaba la atención. Estaban llenos de vida. Resplandecían con furor, con armonía. Le transmitía un sentimiento de paz, pero también de añoranza. Como si mirar aquellas orbitas verdes le intentasen hacer recordar _algo_ que él de manera inconsciente no quería perpetuar. Extrañaba _algo_ con solo mirarlo, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía un calor arder en su interior.

Nuevamente sacó un par de monedas de los bolsillos de su abrigo y las observó por unos momentos.

Qué ironía, él estaba prácticamente en la ruina, quedándose sin dinero y a punto de vivir en la calle, pero lo único que hacía para gastarlo era regalarle a un completo desconocido que no hacía nada más que pararse en una esquina.

_Pero cuando se tiene, se tiene. Si hay alguien más que necesita, hay que acudir._

Lanzó las monedas a la caja, oyéndose el estentóreo sonido de las mismas al caer.

El muchacho volvió a moverse, con mayor rapidez y desenvoltura. Desenvainó las cuchillas que se sostenían a los costados de sus caderas y hacía movimientos cortantes en el aire, _como si con algo grande estuviese luchando. _

Debido a la concentración que tenía mientras observaba las aparentemente filosas navajas plateadas danzando al ritmo del muchacho, no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando éste lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó con fuerza a su rostro. Dejando entrever un profundo bosque verdoso a través de sus grandes orbes que le miraban fijamente.

Un horrendo escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero el azabache no mostró ningún signo de alteración. Solo se quedó quieto, como si tratase de buscar algo más en esa mirada.

Entrecerró los ojos

¿Qué tramaba ese muchacho?

Pero nada pasó después.

El chico nuevamente se quedó quieto.

Intentó quitarse del agarre del ojiverde, pero se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo quedar completamente atónito. De los ojos del muchacho, estaban saliendo pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la pintura dorada en su piel.

_Lágrimas de oro._

Aun así, el chico no se movía ni en lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo era posible que aún con ese condenado frío, el muchacho pudiese controlarse sin llegar a temblar?

Suspiró sin más.

Mañana sería otro largo día. Otro día para poder encontrar, de una vez por todas, un maldito trabajo. Por lo que se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Al pasar los días, para el hombre mayor se le hizo costumbre ver al chico diariamente, sin importar la hora que fuese, pues él seguía estando ahí. Le gustaba observar esas piruetas, mirar su magnífica belleza mientras manejaba sus navajas y entrelazaba sus brazos para después soltar una cortada punzante por los aires. Esos movimientos le llenaban por completo. Para él, observar esas cuchillas plateadas centellear con furor le hacían sentir un sentimiento nostálgico y a la vez fuerte. Ese niño le transmitía unas extrañas emociones. Pero por muy contradictorio que sonase, esos momentos del día era lo único que le alegraba, porque sin darse cuenta, la búsqueda de trabajo ya había quedado en segundo plano. Llegó un momento en el que él sólo salía para poder ver una vez más a ese chico de las cuchillas de plata y buscaba desesperadamente monedas por toda su casa, solo para dárselas a él y observarlo moverse, para que le hiciera sentir que estaba vivo.

Y todos, todos los días fueron así. Días soleados, días nublados, días con niebla, días lluviosos… siempre, siempre estaba ahí.

Hasta que un día, el muchacho no apareció.

Ni al otro día, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente y así sucesivamente…

Esa fue la primera vez que el pelinegro sintió como si el mundo se le hubiese derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué no aparecía?

¿Qué le había pasado?

¿Estará siquiera bien?

Todas esas interrogantes le invadían por dentro y lo carcomían lentamente. Dejándolo en un abismo de desesperación. No sabía qué hacer… era como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo muy preciado para él. Estuvo mucho tiempo deprimido y preocupado, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad para ver si lo encontraba en un lugar menos habitual del que acostumbraba. Pero nada, el chico no estaba en ninguna parte, era como si lo hubiesen borrado del mapa.

Hasta que unos días después, el hombre encontró trabajo.

_Cuando menos esperas algo, lo encuentras._

Pudo terminar de pagar la gran mayoría de las deudas y comenzar a vivir con la tranquilidad de que nadie les arrebataría su propiedad, pero la relación con su esposa seguía estando estancada.

_El dinero no devuelve el amor._

Y así siguió hasta que llegó ese día.

Era un día normal, ya bastante tiempo había pasado desde que él había _desaparecido._ Y hace mucho tiempo que no hacía el recorrido que acostumbraba hacer durante esos días, esa calle donde podía encontrar al niño-estatua, como él le había nombrado, moverse con mucha destreza.

Quiso hacerlo, para sólo recordarlo. Pero nunca esperaría que pasar por esa calle no sólo le haría recordar, sino que también ver.

Sí, ahí estaba él.

En exactamente la misma postura que quedó la última vez que lo vio.

Pero vaya asombro que se tomó.

Algo era raro. Se veía diferente. El chico no irradiaba como de costumbre, no se veía lleno de vida, con entusiasmo y energía. Se veía apagado, totalmente opaco, además de verse un tanto delgado… y su rostro, a pesar de estar sereno como siempre, mostraba un aura de tristeza que sólo él pudo percibir.

Se acercó al muchacho, sabiendo que él lo ignoraría hasta que lanzara un par de monedas en esa caja color violeta que siempre usaba.

Dejó las monedas en ese objeto, para poder ver sus hazañas.

Pero sólo logró ver un cuerpo tembloroso, sacando las navajas que aparentemente apenas podía sostener. Se veía debilitado, con fuerza nula. Intentó alzar sus brazos hacia el cielo, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue que las cuchillas cayeran directo al pavimento.

El muchacho se tiró al suelo a toser fuertemente y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que definitivamente algo no andaba bien, pues al momento de percatarse, una enorme cantidad de sangre salía de sus trémulos labios.

El hombre azabache no lo dudó sin más, y se inclinó para poder revisar al joven. Su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza, tenía fiebre, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y en sus ojos no había rastros de luz.

Estaba completamente aterrorizado.

No había tiempo que perder. Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió al muchacho como pudo, para luego levantarlo y llevarlo en su espalda hacia el hospital.

Corría, corría y corría sin descanso. El tiempo avanzaba, y mientras más lo hacía un reloj mental en cuenta regresiva se hacía presente en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, jamás hubiese pensado que las cosas se volviesen de esa forma.

La vida era muy injusta.

Porque cuando se había dado cuenta, era muy tarde.

Aquel joven muchacho, postrado en una camilla de hospital, con su cuerpo completamente entumecido, su rostro pálido, sus ojos tristes y sin vida, sus labios palpitantes e invadido por un profundo cansancio.

_Tuberculosis._

Porque él y su fallecida hermana lo padecían. Y él había hecho todo lo posible para juntar dinero y costearse un tratamiento.

"_Ella se fue primero que yo" _Le contaba el chico, tomándolo de las manos con sus dedos huesudos y temblorosos.

El hombre había quedado perplejo, sin ninguna palabra para poder expresar. Solo le escuchaba, mientras una clavada punzante se adentraba en el fondo de su pecho.

"_Pero estoy completamente agradecido… de que usted me haya cuidado, como usted siempre lo ha hecho, Sargento…"_

El pelinegro le observaba con estupefacción. No entendía nada de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, pero podía sentir una extraña conexión hacia él. Se sentía inexplicablemente atado a esa persona, y no pudo evitar percibir una sensación de melancolía, como si cada palabra emitida por ese muchacho, era comprendida en su subconsciente.

"_Cuando lo vi la segunda vez, me di cuenta de que era usted, no pude evitar emocionarme"_

El chico derramó una lágrima en su mejilla y sus labios se torcieron.

"_Pero no se preocupe…" _Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad"_ "No importa lo que pase… yo siempre lo estaré cuidando…"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras expresadas por el chico.

El sonido sordo de la máquina de pulso cardiaco fue oído hasta por los pasillos del hospital, dando la fuerte evidencia de que las pulsaciones del joven ya no estaban y su corazón había dejado de latir. Dejando al hombre azabache sosteniendo la mano del muchacho con su mirada perdida y ojos vidriosos, apretándola con fuerza.

Años le tomó volver a recuperarse de esa _pérdida_, a pesar de que no lo demostrase abiertamente.

Ese mismo día, cuando el joven muchacho de ojos verdes había fallecido, se dirigió a su hogar, donde su esposa se encontraba. La relación estaba hecha un caos, pero aun así, luchó para recuperar su amor perdido.

_Porque uno no se da cuenta de las cosas que tiene hasta que las pierde._

Tuvieron un hijo.

Exactamente el mismo día cuando lo conoció.

Extrañamente en el mismo hospital donde murió.

Y no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando el niño nació.

Porque cuando él abrió sus ojitos, sus labios surcaron una ligera sonrisa, y unos orbes grandes y verdes como el jade le observaban con alegría.

Vio en esos ojos más allá de las estrellas, un universo completo, porque ahí se encontraba él, protegiéndolo una vez más.

¿Quién lo diría?

La vida es impredecible.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_Al final se volvieron a reencontrar ¿Ven? No es tan triste. Serán felices juntos otra vez._**

**_PD: Sí, sí. La próxima vez escribiré algo más gay. _**


End file.
